Harry Potter, Codename Raptor
by kendog52361
Summary: Raptor is a leador of a Resistance Squad against the Demons and Vamps. He is going home to try to stop the Hellmouths from opening. Slight BTVSATS Crossover


Disclaimer: I don't own any of it

A/N: I thought of starting it, please let me know if you want it to continue.

Warning: Violence, Blood, Gore, Mentions of Rape, Character Death, Mentions of and actual torture

Prologue:

23:58:30

July, 30, 2010

Location: Classified

'One minute, thirty seconds, that's all,' thought Raptor, as he was known to his teammates. He had one minute, thirty seconds until the portal would open. He remembered when he had first arrived.

He had arrived five years ago; depressed after recently loosing his godfather, but now he was a hardened combat veteran. He and Resistance Squad Sierra had come up with a desperate plan to stop the apocalypse.

He remembered when he had met Alexander Harris, codename Nighthawk. It had been shortly after he had arrived when he had found himself in the middle of a demon attack. He had also learned about the Hellmouths and when they had opened releasing Hell on Earth.

He was jerked back to the present when the door was banged on by demons outside. He looked at his 2IC, Winifred Burkle, codename Sci, and said, "They're outside. We've been betrayed."

One of the biggest problems in the Resistance Cells was people who were working for the Demons. These traitors, when found, would be executed on the spot. The first time Raptor had seen one executed, he had been sick for several hours, but then he saw what the result of the traitor's actions had been. One hundred fifty women and children had been raped, tortured, and murdered by demons and Vampires, or Vamps, thanks to one person. Raptor hadn't felt any sympathy for them after that.

Raptor glanced at the clock.

23:59:18

Less than a minute, with a large number of hostiles outside. As the clock hit 23:59:48, the door broke down and everybody opened fire on the hostiles, except one. He opened fire on his teammates.

To provide some background information on their weapons. The Resistance Squads were armed with a smattering of Heckler and Koch G36 Assault Weapons, Colt M4 and M16 Assault Rifles, M249 Squad Automatic Weapons (SAW) and various 40 and 45 Caliber pistols. All of the ammunition was hollow points with a high explosive charge packed in. When they hit the target, the round would explode, creating a six to fifteen inch hole. Most Demons would be taken down by that, even if they weren't killed.

At precisely 00:00:00, July 31st, the portal opened, causing the traitor, Judas, and Raptor to both jump through. When they both arrived, Raptor had enough awareness to shoot the two Vamps that followed them in the head, dusting them. The portal had then closed. As Raptor lost consciences, he managed to shoot Judas in the chest, killing him, and muttered, "For betraying us." Raptor hadn't even noticed where he has ended up.

18:25:24

September 1, 2005

Welcome Feast

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The students were returning for the next school year, however one was missing. Shortly after Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Live had arrived home, he had disappeared. Albus Dumbledore had immediately sent members of his "secret" Order of the Phoenix to find out what had happened; only they didn't find anything at all. Dumbledore had no clue where to find Harry and that worried him, especially since Harry's godfather, Sirius Black had just been killed.

The Sorting of new students into their Houses had just finished when a portal opened up in the middle of the Great Hall. As the students and staff all stared in shocked curiosity and wonder, they could hear automatic weapons fire and see two people being literally torn apart spraying blood, gore, and body parts from the other side. They were shocked when two men clad in black clothing fell out. When two more people came through just before it closed, one of the men was able to shoot the two of them in the head. The students and staff saw him turn to the other man, shooting him in the chest, muttering, "For betraying us." Everybody was shocked when the man's chest exploded in a shower of blood, gore, and intestines. Numerous people emptied their stomachs at the sight.

As the staff approached cautiously, a student screamed when she saw a scar on the unconscious man's forehead. It was shaped like a lightening bolt.


End file.
